hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Alive! (video)
Five Alive! was a 7th Hi-5 Australia video and DVD in 2001 and 2003, released by Roadshow Entertainment. Opening Preview VHS * Roadshow Entertainment Warning Screen (1996-2005) * Roadshow Entertainment Logo (1996-2005) * Cushion Kids: Meet The Kids Video Preview (2001) * Rated G Songs Include Infobox Boom Boom Beat.png|Boom Boom Beat Infobox Friends Forever.png|Friends Forever Infobox Rain Rain Go Away.png|Rain Rain Go Away Cast Hi-5 * Kathleen de Leon * Kellie Hoggart * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Tim Harding Puppeters * Voiced by Tim Harding * Voiced by Charli Robinson Segments *Jup Jup shouts "Hi-5 Alive!" and Kathleen goes looking for Nathan, Tim, Kellie and Charli. *Hi-5 Alive! *Boom Boom Beat *NATHAN wonders if soccer or basketball is his game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 8 (Exercise). *CHARLI pretends to play football. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *KELLIE practices taekwondo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *CHARLI sings and dances about fruit. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 9 (Foods & Charli's picnic). *Jup Jup's cards tell KATHLEEN which exercises to do. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 8 (Exercise). *CHARLI makes her elbows meet themselves, her knee with her other knee and her foot with her ear. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 19 (Making new friends). *TIM drives his ute to arrive with the Hi-5 bush band and play together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 26 (Travel and space). *CHARLI rolls and spins a wheel. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 26 (Travel and space). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a fairy (Kellie) who lives in a sunflower, but Kathleen picks up her sunflower and Kellie flies up in the sky, she meets a bird (Charli) and a helicopter (Nathan). Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 1 (Flowers). *Friends Forever *KATHLEEN practices the waltz and Jup Jup turns the music faster and slower. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 15 (Movement). *CHARLI finds different ways to say thank you. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *NATHAN and Tim ride horses made of gum boots and broomstick. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *CHARLI pretends to be a fancy Spanish dancing horse. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 10 (Games and sport). *KELLIE brings a book about muscles, she learns about muscles and moves them along with Chats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and body). *CHARLI moves her gluteus maximus. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and body). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a frog (Tim) that can't jump, his dad (Nathan) gets worried, but a cricket (Kathleen) and a kangaroo (Charli) help Tim to jump. Originally from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and body). *Rain Rain Go Away Trivia *During the intro segment, they wore the same costumes from You're My Number One. They also wear their costumes from Rain Rain Go Away. VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-32-36-238.jpg tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (2).jpg DVD Gallery Bandicam 2020-01-19 15-35-55-077.jpg Bandicam 2020-01-19 15-35-19-949.jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Five_Alive.png Infobox_Hi-5_Alive.png Opening_Five_Alive.png Hi-5 Boom Boom Beat.png Nathan S3 E8.png Charli S3 E10 3.png Kellie S3 E10.png Charli S3 E9 1.png Kathleen S3 E8.png Charli S3 E19 4.png Tim S3 E26.png Charli S3 E26 3.png Sharing Stories S3 E1.png Hi-5 Friends.png Kathleen S3 E15.png Charli S3 E10 1.png Nathan S3 E10.png Charli S3 E10 2.png Kellie S3 E6.png Charli S3 E6 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E6.png Hi-5 Rain Rain Go Away.png Children's_Framework_Five_Alive.png Category:2001 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Series 3 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia